fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Noriaki Kakyoin (JJBA What Ifs?)
|-|Kakyoin= |-|Hierophant Requiem= Summary Noriaki Kakyoin is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders. This version is a theoretical version that gained a Requiem Stand to combat DIO. Source: Stand Up Requiem Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. At least 8-C '''with Hierophant Green Requiem '''Name: Noriaki Kakyoin Origin: JJBA What-If’s? Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Student, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hierophant Green which has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Possession, Elasticity, Body Control, Size Manipulation, Energy Projection, Danmaku, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality and Invisibility, Pocket Reality Manipulation and Pseudo-Power Nullification with Emerald Space Attack Potency: Athlete level. Building level+ with Hierophant Green Requiem (Far superior to its canonical self. Can harm DIO) Speed: Peak Human '''with '''Massively FTL Reactions. Massively FTL 'with Hierophant Green Requiem (Should be comparable to its canon self.) 'Lifting Strength: Peak Human for Kakyoin. Unknown with Hierophant Green Requiem Striking Strength: Athlete Class for Kakyoin. Unknown with Hierophant Green (Never shown to physically fight in direct combat) Durability: At least Wall level, likely higher (Survived getting knocked through multiple steel poles as well as surviving The World's punch, though he died some time afterward). At least Building level+ with Hierophant Green Requiem (Far superior to its normal self.). Stamina: Peak Human (Was able to survive for quite a long time while missing his internal organs) Range: At least 100 meters (Went this distance to get to the Sun before being attacked.) Standard Equipment: Hierophant Green Requiem Intelligence: Tactical Genius (He was able to figure out the true nature of The World, has shown to be very creative when it comes to using his stand's abilities such as his fights with Grey Tower and Lovers by setting up traps and leading them into said traps. Since gaining his Stand, he has grown intellectually and never makes the first move) Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Hierophant Green will reflect back onto Kakyoin, though this can be circumvented when Hierophant Green is in its unraveled form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hierophant Green Requiem:' A medium-sized, lime-green humanoid figure Stand with a gel-like body composition. It does perform melee attacks, rather using its ability and body to its advantage. It is a superior version of Hierophant Green **'Coiled Body:' Hierophant Green Requiem's body looks natural, but it's actually composed of interconnected membranes that can stretch and unwind the Stand's body. This also means that damage can be avoided by simply unraveling its own body since it does not hurt Kakyoin if it does so. ***'Tentacles:' Hierophant Green Requiem can extend tentacles from its membranes as a mean of detection of life. If an object comes into contact with a tentacle, its location is immediately given away to Kakyoin. ***'Marionette Control:' Hierophant Green Requiem's tentacles can enter another person's body and control them from the inside out. This also protects Hierophant Green and only leaves the victim as a meat shield of sorts. **'Emerald Splash:' Hierophant Green's main ability. Energy is stored into the palms of its hands, then released as tiny, emerald shards shoot out in multiple directions, covering a wide radius. The shards are sharp enough to damage objects and pierce through flesh. **'Emerald Space:' A ability achieved after the creation of Hierophant Green Requiem. It creates a 5-Meter membrane, in which nothing besides him is visible. The membrane is in actuality a area in which nothing exists. Any thing that moves within the area with the intent to harm Kakyoin will be sucked into this Emerald space. In Emerald Space, nothing exists except Kakyoin, the enemy, and a infinite bridge made up of Hierophant Green Requiem’s body. In this space, there are no dimensions or powers, nor is there death or time. Any abilities can activate and will appear, but there is no effect on Kakyoin or anything else. This space is completely cut off from reality, and only Kakyoin can leave. In this space, Emerald Splashes will appear to attack the foe from every direction. As there is no time or death, this will continue on for a eternity despite no time actually being expended. The foe can only leave after there is either no chance of them ever attacking Kakyoin again or if they stop thinking. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Body Control Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Humans Category:Intangibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Size Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8